


Pillow Talk

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: What goes on inside your head I'll never knowWhen you're drifting off I wonder where you goBut I'm closing in
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So this has an interesting story. I got the idea a while ago but I shelved it because I was doing Fictober and it didn't work for anything I wanted. And I first imagined it would be an innocent conversation, you know, although I'd saved it with the same title, so it was probably my subconsciousness telling me something, haha. But still, when I started writing it, I was surprised by how it unfolded. I blame Insatiable by Darren Hayes for this, I've been listening to it too much lately. Anyway, I just needed a respite from all the tear-packed fics I've written since Chat Blanc. I hope you like it!  
> (quote in the summary from Closing In by tyDi)

Marinette loved moments like that. When they were still out of breath, their hearts beating wildly. When she felt sated and relaxed, her body tired and her muscles lax after the recent strain. When she couldn’t bear moving and was glad that Adrien somehow managed to arrange them side by side, with her head on his chest, throwing a light blanket over them to fight off the cold. Sure, she loved sex, but it was the intimacy after that that totally melted her heart every time. With the ghost of the feeling of him inside of her still so real. With the night air cooling their flushed skin. With him holding her close and just murmuring sweet nothings in her hair. With love palpable in the air between them. 

It was magical and surreal how two people could be so close. It was impossible for her to keep the physical act and the way they loved each other separate in her head. It was all the same. She didn’t think she could feel so good with someone she didn’t love with all her heart and was sure loved her back the same way. And the way they knew each other and almost read each other’s minds made it so much better. 

She knew exactly what he wanted. How to touch him to make his breath hitch or to draw a moan out of him. How to kiss him to turn him into putty in her hands in a matter of seconds (not that she really needed to do that, he always did what she wanted anyway, but sometimes the control she had over him could be intoxicating.) She knew how when she ran her fingers lightly on his side he was insanely ticklish. She knew that place just next to his belly button that she could tease with her mouth and drive him crazy instantly. 

And he in turn knew every dip and crease of her body. There wasn’t a piece of her he hadn’t kissed. Sometimes he made it a game of finding new sensitive spots, sometimes he did it just because he loved doing it. This was reserved for the times when they actually had time to explore. And when they were not in a frenzy to just tear their clothes off and become one. When a mere touch would make her want to scream his name. Depending on the mood, it could be one or the other, sometimes, if they were lucky, both. 

It was the most amazing thing, being with him like that. With no inhibitions. Free to follow her every desire and share it with him. Doing everything she wanted to do with him to her heart’s content. She couldn’t imagine fighting off the need to be with him in that way. Everything they did was right, beautiful, lovely. What was the harm in them wanting to give each other pleasure and growing closer in the process? She couldn’t possibly see it. And they were lucky to have a safe place to do it, with no shame or fear of anyone catching them. 

She listened to the steady heartbeat under her head. It was the beat that gave her life. She moved her head slightly to place a kiss on the warm skin and heard him sigh. Something in her line of vision caught her eye and she turned to look at it. A patch of skin in a dirty blue hue just below his collarbone. Ouch. She remembered that. The Miraculous Ladybug healed most of their injuries but as luck would have it he’d been hit after it so there was no cure for this one. Fortunately, his suit had absorbed most of the hit but it still left a bruise. She touched it gently. She remembered all the times he’d been hurt while protecting her. It pained her to see him like that but she knew she had to let him do his bit and just hope to heal him as soon as possible. 

Then she saw a scar she knew well. She’d seen it, kissed it many times as she’d leisurely explored his body. It was small, a little on the right from the latest bruise, more on his shoulder. But she’d never heard the story that accompanied it. 

Wasn’t this funny? How well she knew him in some respects and how even after all the time they’d known each other and had been together, there were still stories from his life that she didn’t know. She hesitated asking, as she often did, out of fear that she might dredge up a painful memory better left forgotten. But she couldn’t do this forever, she wanted to know him. She loved him, so everything that made him the person he had become was important to her. 

So she decided to take a risk this time.

“So, what’s the story of this scar? Come to think of it, it’s the only one you have, right?” She stopped to contemplate that. It was true. And yet she’d never before thought about it. She scolded herself. It was not only the hesitation that prevented her from knowing so many things about him. It was carelessness that she shouldn’t allow. She never knew what little tidbit about him could prove crucial. She knew how much even the smallest details mattered. So she’d have to do better.

She looked up at him and relaxed when she saw him smile, lost in thought. It wasn’t a bad memory then. Crisis averted for now.

“It was from that one time Felix and I decided to trick our parents and change our places. I pretended to be him, he pretended to be me. As you can imagine, I didn’t get up to a lot of mischief as a child. Father wouldn’t allow it. Everything had to be safe, everything had to be an educational activity. But that one time, at least for a few hours I got to live like an ordinary child. 

I ended up having a bit too much fun,” he said and chuckled. 

She could see it. A five-six year old Adrien, let loose for the first time. Running around the house and doing all the interesting things children got to do that drove their parents crazy. Climbing unsafe places, playing with objects he normally wouldn’t be allowed close to. She could imagine this going wrong in a lot of ways. 

“What happened?” she asked, propping up her chin on the hands resting on his chest to look at him. 

“He thought he was more clever than me but they actually figured out he was the imposter first,” he said, a devious glint in his eyes. She bet he’d loved having the upper hand for once. “But then, when they figured out he wasn’t who he claimed to be, they were hot on my heels. And I didn’t want to cut my fun time short too quickly so I tried to elude them. But I wasn’t looking where I was going and ended up running straight at an ancient knight’s armour that father had in front of his study. And the knight had a spear and…” he trailed off, most probably to spare her the gruesome details. But she winced, imagining quite vividly what had happened. 

“It wasn’t so bad, but it did need a few stitches,” he explained. “And it was the reason it never happened again - me trying to be a rebellious child. It’s lucky it happened before my father’s “perfect” stage began,” he said bitterly. She frowned and waited for him to continue. “You know how he is about me. And it was a few years later that he first got the idea that I should model for him. And for that, I had to be “perfect”, blemish free, you know. He offered plastic surgery, to remove the scar, but my mum insisted it was too much. And so it stayed. Luckily, you know they can cover up anything on photos these days, the magic of retouch. So I don’t have to listen to him complaining about that little incident on a daily basis.”

“I can’t imagine photographers needing to retouch your photos, though,” she said, looking pointedly at him. She was sure anyone would kill to have him pose like that, still flushed slightly, hair unapologetically tangled from her own fingers, eyes glowing in the soft light, a small smile playing on his swollen from kissing lips. God, he was breathtaking, she thought. And practically begging to be ravished. But in a good way. Mmm.

“Ah well. Nature was generous with me, you know,” he said, winking at her. He totally hadn’t missed the way she was looking at him. “But I also don’t look like that at photoshoots, you know. They’re usually not going for the wild and sexy look or my father would have a heart attack.” As well as most of his fans, she added to herself. 

“Besides, I don’t want anyone else looking at me the way you do now,” he added, the smile turning into his trademark smirk. “Which you better stop doing now unless you’re up for round two already,” he teased, a hand leisurely tracing her curves. To say she wasn’t tempted would be a blatant lie, but she also wanted to keep talking just a bit more, not miss out on the atmosphere they got going. 

“In a bit, you naughty kitty,” she said, to himself but also to rein in her own desire too. “So, what did you do when you were a child if wild games were not a thing?” 

“Lessons on various subjects, as soon as I reached the appropriate age,” he said, sighing. “Lots of them. Although, I did like some of them. Like playing the piano.”    
She knew that. She’d seen him lose himself in the notes playing under his own fingers, the melodies giving this faraway look to his eyes. It didn’t seem like it required any effort on his part, just instinct. So he could actually enjoy it, in spite of having to do it a lot for practice.

“My mum tried to make it less tedious, because I had to practice for hours. She somehow roped my father into doing impromptu concerts with me, can you imagine it? She’s the only one who could do it. And it was different, playing with someone else, trying out new techniques. And seeing the joy on her face as she watched us side by side was so worth it. It must have been the reason he was doing it, too,” he murmured, eyes misting. The happy memories did this too, not only the sad ones, but she didn’t think it was a bad thing. He needed to talk about her more, since he barely could with his father. At least, he felt he could do it with her. 

“I’m sure she would have loved to hear one of your concerts with Plagg, too,” she said, to lighten the mood. He laughed instantly. Yeah, him playing the piano with Plagg was legendary. It was something she and Tikki loved seeing. Them making silly faces, joking around, coming up with their own happy tunes to play. It was a side of him even she couldn’t bring out, not in that same way. The childish playfulness and innocence. It was something only Plagg could do and she loved him for it. 

“Speaking of scars,” he said, bringing her back from her musings. “Isn’t it amazing that you don’t have any? Not that I’ve found, anyway, but maybe I need to look more carefully,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Haha, not this time,” she cut him off with a laugh. “You’re right, I don’t have any, which is a miracle since you know how clumsy I can be. And I was even worse as a child. But I guess I was lucky even back then. I had tonnes of scrapes, scratches and more than my fair share of bruises, but never anything serious.”

“I’ve always known you are the perfect one, not me,” he teased her, while a hand moved into her hair to bring her face close enough to his for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but there was still a hint of that reawakening desire. She shivered in anticipation, but pulled back. They’d better wait a few more minutes, she didn’t want to wear him down too much. Actually, they both needed to keep their strength up but were too easily tempted.

Adrien laughed softly as he trailed small kisses down her throat. 

“I bet you weren’t a model child. Did you get into a lot of crazy things?” he murmured against her skin, sending tingles down her spine.

“Who, me? No. I wasn’t that much of a trouble,” she said breathily and then laughed, remembering. She turned slightly to escape the alluring touch of his lips, it was too distracting, and started, “But my grandma once got us into quite a situation. You know how she’s quite a free spirit. It’s hard to get her to limit herself to working, socially acceptable hours. That’s how we ended up at the zoo after hours. It was an innocent mistake on her part, she just hadn’t noticed the time passing. But my parents got worried and couldn’t contact her. They were in quite a state when they arrived, panicked, to see us escorted out of the premises,” she finished off with another laugh.

“And you?” he asked, looking at her with a smile.

“I was too little to understand. I was six or seven and it was all a game to me. Since grandma didn’t seem worried, I didn’t see it was a problem until I saw my parents. Then I got scared because of their reaction. And that was that. I didn’t set foot inside the zoo for quite some time.” 

As she finished speaking, she saw the hunger in his eyes, felt the mood shift suddenly and still she was surprised when he flipped her on her back with one quick movement and towered over her. 

“So you didn’t become naughty until you grew up?” he teased her before getting back to kissing the tender spot under her left ear. She squirmed in his arms. It was too much and not enough. 

“Ha, more like until you started tempting me too much,” she replied, burying her fingers in his hair. 

“Am I tempting you?” he said, looking down at her again. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” she said, pulling him closer, pressing him against her.

“Show me what you got then,” he said. Her breath caught in her throat as he settled between her legs and rubbed against her. So much for talking. But there was always the next time for that. And the next time. Until they knew everything about each other. Until then, reacquainting herself with his body was not a bad consolation prize. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and if you liked this, check out Afterglow. That is, if you need any background. It loosely fits in the timeline as sometime after Afterglow. (yes, i'm shamelessly promoting my own fics, haha!)


End file.
